


Fluffy tails.

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: CEO Kun, CEO Sicheng, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, Kitten hybrid Ten, Love, M/M, Ownership, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, alternative universe, this is a bday gift, was supposed to be a short drabble but you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Kun looked at the front of the shelter for the third time in ten minutes. He was still sat in his car, one hand on the wheel and one close to pressing the button to make the engine turn to life. As if he was about to drive away.Which, he wasn’t. If Kun was being honest, he was just scared. Ever so slightly. It wasn’t every day that he was about to make such a life changing decision. The last time Kun did that was when he bought his apartment in Gangnam, officially nestling himself in Seoul despite his Chinese background and his mother calling him every week with listings she had seen close to her home.In which Kun's new apartment feels too lonely and his best friend Sicheng has just the solution.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 289
Collections: My kpop favourites





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAH
> 
> this was supposed to be a short drabble but i went a little too overboard which made me a day late for your birthday [rory](https://twitter.com/qindery) but I hope you'll still enjoy one of the many gifts I will write you because yk vampires and prince Ten are still smth im working on
> 
> I love you very very much and i can't wait to see you again soon! i hope you had an amazing birthday because you deserve it, and yeah. enjoy fluffy kitten ten and awkward owner Kun mwah
> 
> x dani

Kun looked at the front of the shelter for the third time in ten minutes. He was still sat in his car, one hand on the wheel and one close to pressing the button to make the engine turn to life. As if he was about to drive away.

Which, he wasn’t. If Kun was being honest, he was just scared. Ever so slightly. It wasn’t every day that he was about to make such a life changing decision. The last time Kun did that was when he bought his apartment in Gangnam, officially nestling himself in Seoul despite his Chinese background and his mother calling him every week with listings she had seen close to her home.

The thing was, Kun couldn’t leave, even if he wanted to. He had friends here, had gotten his degree here and his business had settled its headquarters here, despite both of the owners being Chinese. Kun missed home, sure, but he flew back and forth often enough and he had fallen in love with the city of Seoul. He didn’t want to leave.

Kun unlocked his car door, waiting for another car to drive by before swinging it open and making his way to the sidewalk, locking his car back up. He turned his gaze from his Mercedes to the building he had driven toward, the words ‘Home Shelter’ displayed on the front in a colourful font hangul.

The CEO had come here after his CO-CEO and self-proclaimed best friend Sicheng had suggested it. Kun would have never come up with something like this himself, but he hadn’t expected it from his best friend, either.

Hybrids could be high-maintenance and while Sicheng was someone who relished in taking care of others, Kun had been anxious for him. Hybrids could take up a lot of time and Sicheng was the type of person to work till four am if something went wrong or things got busy.

It had been six months since Sicheng had brought home Yukhei –Xuxi, as Sicheng liked to call him—an overly excited puppy with a tail that always seemed to wag, no matter what was going on. And so far, it had changed his best friend for the better. Sicheng always went home at the end of the day, hired an assistant to help him schedule and maintain the order he had built up and even had a standard day off every week.

It took Sicheng all but five months to waltz into Kun’s office and yell at him to adopt a hybrid, too. It hadn’t actually gone that way, but Kun felt attacked still. Sure, he was spending too much time at the office and he still hadn’t fully unpacked his boxes and yes, he felt lonely. But he had tried not to let it show.

But as it was, Sicheng is excellent at reading people and therefore had noticed when Kun started slipping. It wasn’t a dangerous type of slipping, Kun was honestly fine, but there was just this part of him that longed for someone, something around him, in his apartment.

Sicheng had sent him here because Johnny, the owner, had helped Sicheng find Yukhei easily. It wasn’t hard to begin with, if Sicheng’s retelling of the story was anything to go by, because Yukhei had smacked himself right into the wall the moment Sicheng and him met eyes.

Kun wasn’t sure what he came for, but he opened the door and was met with a cosy lobby of sorts, the walls a friendly blue with white couches in the corner. To Kun’s surprise a cat hybrid was stood at the desk, eyes trained on a piece of paper in his hands. His white tail was flicking back and forth as if annoyed or happy –Kun couldn’t tell—before he noticed Kun standing in the room.

“Oh!” The kitten exclaimed, ears perking up. Kun fought the urge to coo.

The kitten held up his hand, telling Kun to wait while he rushed to open the door that was behind him, disappearing for just a few seconds before coming back with a human. The man was tall, a smile on his face as his eyes reached Kun.

“Good afternoon!” The man greeted him and then it clicked in Kun’s head. This was Johnny.

“Hi—Hello!” He responded, taking the few steps toward the register—was it a register? This wasn’t exactly a store, but Kun wasn’t sure what else it could be—and holding out his hand. Johnny eyed him. Kun swallowed, hoping his pair of jeans and sweater wasn’t too casual. This was his day off, he didn’t want to bother putting on a suit if it wasn’t necessary.

Johnny took Kun’s hand with an even bigger smile, “I’m Seo Johnny, nice to meet you. You must be Qian Kun?”

Kun nodded sheepishly, “Nice to meet you—how did you know?”

The kitten was still hidden behind Johnny, ears peeking out from Johnny’s shoulders as they twitched.

Johnny chuckled, “Sicheng told me you would come by.”

Of course he did.

“Ah—of course.” Kun replied. A silence fell over the three of them as Kun licked his lips, suddenly self-conscious. Was this the right decision? What if he couldn’t take care of the hybrid he chose? He had heard that sending a hybrid back to the shelter was one of the most horrible things you could do to a hybrid—it completely destroyed whatever confidence they had. Kun didn’t want to do that.

But he also wanted a companion.

“So,” Johnny trailed off, “I’m assuming you’re here to visit our hybrids?”

Kun nodded hastily, “Uh—yeah. Sicheng has been nothing but loving about having one of his own and Yukhei is a sweet pup, so I figured I’d come by.”

Kun winced, realizing how dumb that had sounded. “I—I don’t mean that—that sounded like I was shopping—which I’m not, because hybrids are humans, too an—”

Johnny stopped him by raising one of his hands, letting out a loud laugh. “I got it. Don’t worry, Kun. It’s your first time, ease up a little.”

Kun sighed, forcing his shoulders to relax. The kitten behind Johnny slowly removed himself from the humans back, taking a position next to Johnny instead.

“Oh—and this is Taeyong. He’s my hybrid and boyfriend.” Kun’s eyes widened at Johnny’s words. Sure, relationships between owners and their hybrids weren’t uncommon. In fact, most of the people who owned hybrids preferred to have a romantic relationship with them, but it was still a shock to Kun.

He had Johnny pegged as a dog person.

“Nice to meet you, Taeyong.” And then Kun’s eyes noticed the small collar around Taeyong’s neck, the leather white like his ears. That’s cute.

“So—would you like to meet the hybrids?” Johnny asked, placing a kiss on the top of Taeyong’s head before walking around the counter.

Kun nodded, “Yeah—yes please.”

Johnny smiled at him, before motioning for Kun to follow him toward a door on the right. A window was placed next to it, allowing Kun to see into what seemed to be a common room with all sorts of hybrids walking about.

“So, before we go in—can I ask you a question?”

Kun nodded, not really thinking he had much of a choice. Johnny seemed to own this shelter, or co-own at least, and Kun honestly didn’t want to ruin his chance at the one thing that might possibly be the only thing that could make his life a little better.

“Are you allergic to any animals?”

“No.” Kun shook his head.

“Are you looking for a cat, dog, bird, squirrel—”

Kun stopped Johnny before he could continue with a chuckle. “I’m a cat person.”

Johnny hummed at that, opening the door. “That’s it then.”

Kun followed Johnny into the room, pausing his steps to look around. The room had been decorated much like an oversized living space, a tv hanging in the back with seven or eight hybrids sat in front of it. There was a long table present as well, where other hybrids were sat working on stuff and reading books.

Other humans were walking about as well, some chatting with hybrids while others handed out snacks.

“Wow,” Kun said, a little shocked. “There’s a lot of them.”

Johnny let out a laugh, “We shelter thirty hybrids in total.”

Kun’s eyes widened. So many of these hybrids were waiting for someone to adopt them. Probably hopeful every time a human walked through this very same door. And here Kun was, walking in with slightly trembling hands when normally he was so confident, so put together. He owned a multi-million company, for crying out loud.

“About three of them are currently in the process of being adopted, though.” Johnny pointed at one female hybrid, wings protruding from her back. A bird hybrid. “That’s one of them. Her new owner is picking her up tomorrow.”

Kun felt somewhat hopeful with every step he took into the room. Most of the hybrids hadn’t acknowledged him yet, keeping themselves at their activities. More humans were walking around, some wearing the same shirt as Johnny that Kun recognized as employees and some wearing casual wear, like Kun.

He wasn’t underdressed. That was a relief.

“So, are you looking for a male or female? Non-binary? Or does it not matter?” Johnny asked while they walked by a small group of hybrids sat on the floor, a board game Kun couldn’t recognize being played. Johnny stuck out his hand, petting one of the hybrids before they continued on.

Kun shrugged, “I find myself more—drawn to? Is that the right word? drawn to males.”

Johnny nodded, “Sicheng told me you co-own the company, right?”

Kun nodded. He wasn’t sure why this information was important, but he shrugged it off. Maybe Johnny wanted to make sure that he had the financial means to take care of a hybrid? Kun wasn’t sure.

“I think I have just the right one for you.” While Kun was trying to figure out how it was humanly possible for the other man to figure him out _that _fast, Johnny guided him to where three hybrids were sat on a couch, watching cartoons on one of the televisions that were around the room.

Kun felt his breath catch in his throat. The small male hybrid in the middle was draped over another hybrid, eyes fixated on the screen while his fluffy black tail flicked back and forth. His black ears were perked up, twitching at some of the loud noises that erupted from the speakers.

He was breath taking.

“Hello!” Johnny greeted enthusiastically, startling two out of the three hybrids on the couch. The middle one almost jumped a foot into the air, hissing loudly. Kun thought it was adorable.

“Johnny-hyung!” The one on the right exclaimed, standing up to bow to both Johnny and Kun. The other two hybrids stayed seated, making the one who had stood up and bowed roll his eyes. Kun couldn’t deny that he was pretty, too. His puppy ears sat flat on his head, a slightly brown tail swishing back and forth.

“Hi Yangyang.” The puppy smiled at Johnny before sitting back down, taking his place next to the beautiful kitten and another hybrid. He looked younger, ears flat against his head as he fiddled with his fingers.

“Ten and Renjun, why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Johnny opted, the two hybrids looking at him with something akin to anxiety in their eyes. The middle one stood up, though.

“Hello, I’m Ten!” His voice is loud in the room, some of the surrounding hybrids looking at the kitten—Ten—with annoyance in their eyes.

“Hi Ten, I’m Kun. It’s really nice to meet you.” Kun held out his hand, hoping Ten would shake it. Yukhei had done the same when he introduced himself to Kun way back then. Therefore, Kun was confident with this. He knew hybrids did this too.

But, Ten looked at his hand with wonder. Before Kun could pull his hand back and apologize, or Johnny could open his mouth to explain, Ten bent his head down to bump it against Kun’s hands. As if on auto-pilot, Kun carded his hands through Ten’s hair, petting him.

A soft rumbling sound erupted from Ten. He was _purring._ Kun wanted to gasp but before he could do so, he refrained himself from doing it. It could have scared Ten. From how he had reacted to Johnny, Kun assumed he was jumpy.

“And—and I’m Renjun.” The smaller boy said, taking Kun’s attention away from Ten for a second.

“Nice to meet you Renjun, I’m Kun.” Renjun nodded at Kun’s words, turning back to the television. Ten was still purring even though Kun’s hand in his hair had stilled, his tail perked up.

“This is Ten. He’s twenty-one, has a love for dancing and loves attention.” Ten swatted Johnny with his tail at the man’s words, throwing him a cold look. Kun snickered, gathering Ten’s attention again.

“He’s cute.” Kun felt bad talking as if Ten wasn’t in the room, but Johnny had just done it. He wasn’t one-hundred percent sure if this was the proper etiquette, but he quite liked Ten purring for him.

“Thank—Thank you.” Ten replied, lifting his head back up. Kun’s hand fell back to his side, suddenly feeling cold.

“You’r—you are pretty too, sir Kun.” Ten blushed from head to toe as he said it, ears flat against his head now.

Kun smiled at him, “Thank you, Ten.”

An awkward silence fell in which Johnny eyed Kun once more before tapping him on the shoulder. Kun waved at Ten, not wanting to say goodbye just yet, before following Johnny to a quieter area of the room.

“Okay, first of all; my apologies for Ten doing that. He’s—he’s more in sync with his cat side than with his human side and sometimes it shows. He’s fully capable and dependent, but he has his moments.” Johnny explained, pulling his hand through his own hair as if he was worried.

Kun chuckled, pocketing one of his hands. “Honestly don’t apologize. I thought it was endearing.”

Johnny let out a sigh of relief, “Thank fu—thank you. Most people who come in and see Ten kind of—kind of think that’s a turn off, or something. They want a hybrid significantly more human than animal, and Ten just isn’t that.”

Kun bit his lip, letting his eyes travel to where Ten sat. He had sat down again, but his eyes weren’t as focused on the television as they were before he had spoken to Kun. They kept flicking up to look at Johnny’s back. Kun wanted to cuddle Ten close.

“Those people are horrible, genuinely.” Kun replied, “More people were interested in him?”

Johnny hummed at his question, “More than ten have come in and found Ten to their likings, right until he opened his mouth. Or did what he just did to you.”

Kun felt a weird urge to protect Ten from that from this moment on. The amount of times Ten must have gotten his hopes up only for them to get crushed again must have been heart breaking for the kitten.

“Well—I’m very interested.” Kun then said, shocking himself ever so slightly. Johnny smiled, however.

“Great! Let’s tell Ten you’ll be back and then discuss some stuff.” Kun nodded, taking it upon himself to walk back to the hybrid. Ten spotted him, eyes wide before turning back to the television. Kun grinned, adorable.

He crouched down in front of Ten before the hybrid could stand up. Kun had finally found himself back. His usual confident self that knew what to do and when to do it. The one that could read people with a split-second look.

“Hey Tennie—I have to leave now, but I promise I’ll be back, okay?” That seemed to strung something within Ten, because he cowered away. Kun wanted to wince and reach out, but he stopped himself.

“Promise?” Came Ten’s quiet voice, shaky with fear. Kun wanted to curse himself.

“I promise.”

As it was, Kun kept his promise. After Doyoung—one of Johnny’s employees—and Johnny had visited Kun’s penthouse/apartment a couple of times, making sure that he was indeed fit to provide for a hybrid and some appointments where Kun and Ten were sat in a room together to just talk and get to know each other, Kun found himself standing in front of the shelter once more.

He was twenty minutes too early. Sicheng had sent him off with a smile while on the phone with a client back at the office, ushering him out of his own office much to Kun’s protest. He could have easily finished a report he had been working on, but he guessed being on time wasn’t a bad thing.

The sun was out, summer showing itself early this year. Kun took a deep breath, readying himself for the moment he walked into that common room again. But this was the last time. He was here to pick up Ten.

It had been a longer process than Kun guessed it would be. Sure, Sicheng told him about the appointments and the house visits, but truthfully speaking Kun had only listened with one ear and had been too busy to really pay attention to the amount of time that had passed between Sicheng’s first shelter visit and Yukhei’s first day with the man.

Roughly a month and a half ago Kun had stood here for the first time, unsure of himself. Now he was sure, one hundred percent sure, that he wanted to take Ten home. There was no doubt in his mind that Ten could be the thing that he had been missing in his apartment, in his life.

He had prepared for Ten’s arrival two weeks prior. He had furnished his bedroom with a comfortable bed, a dresser and the en-suite bathroom that Ten was going to get was stocked with hybrid friendly soaps and soft towels, as not to damage Ten’s soft ears and tail. He was a fluffy haired cat—Kun hadn’t asked for the breed yet, but it didn’t matter—and so Kun had done his research on what Ten would need to keep himself groomed properly.

He had no idea whether cat hybrids cleaned themselves like actual cats did, but one of these days he was going to find out.

Kun had kept the room a little bare, a decoration here and there, because he wasn’t sure how much stuff Ten owned and how many things he was allowed to take with him. He just wanted the kitten to be as comfortable as possible.

Things weren’t awkward between Ten and him anymore. They had talked often when Kun was at the shelter and Kun was positive everything would be okay. Now he just had to walk into the shelter and do it.

He let out a sigh and locked his car before walking through the sliding doors. He was ready.

“Kun! Right on time, I see!” Johnny was stood out front, typing away on the computer that stood on the counter. Taeyong was nowhere in sight, the kitten probably resting somewhere like Kun had learned he often did.

Kun chuckled, checking his watch. He was still fifteen minutes too early, “It’s better to be early than late, right?”

Johnny nodded at that. “Very true, very true. Ten is still packing though. He left everything to the last minute, as usual.”

Kun snorted, rubbing his face with one hand. “Why does that not surprise me?”

While Kun had gotten to know Ten better, the hybrid showed a different side of him. He could be bratty, snappy and had a defensive answer ready for just about anything. Kun knew that this was mostly a coping mechanism—his psychology class had stuck with him, somewhat– but he had deemed it endearing.

Ten had trouble speaking, but Kun could understand him perfectly. He jumbled words together sometimes or tripped over them, but he was fluent enough. Kun learned that Ten was affectionate and was indeed more in sync with his cat side than his human side, like Johnny had mentioned. But Kun didn’t mind. On the contrary, he thought it was more than adorable and he adored the way Ten purred whenever Kun even came close to touching him.

Kun walked up the counter, fiddling with his tie as he waited and made small talk with Johnny. Just as Kun was about to ask if Ten was ready, the door to the common room opened and Ten walked out, a tiny suitcase rolling beside him as the kitten held onto the handle for dear life.

“You came.” Ten’s voice was so small, as if he had expected for Kun not to come over. As if he had gotten this far with someone before and for them to not show up. The kitten looked relieved.

Kun felt his heart break.

“Of course I did, silly.” Kun responded, trying to will away the sadness that he felt for Ten. He never wanted the kitten to get hurt ever again.

Ten walked up to him and as if on autopilot, bumped his head against Kun’s shoulder, a purr rumbling in his chest.

Kun grinned to himself, his right hand raising to pet the black fluffy cat on the head. “You’re coming with me, Tennie. It’s gonna be okay.”

Ten flushed at Kun’s words and Johnny chuckled from where he was standing, watching everything happen with hopeful eyes and relaxed shoulders. Johnny had explained that Ten had never had an owner before, but people had tried to adopt him only for them to quit halfway through the process.

It was always the fact that Ten was more a cat than a human. He looked human, sure –apart from the ears and the tail—but his mannerisms were more like that of a cat. But Kun didn’t mind. As long as they could communicate well and get along, Kun didn’t care that Ten preferred to sleep on the floor during the day and absolutely hated baths.

Those were the tiny things, Kun knew this. The major thing, the major reason why Ten hadn’t been adopted yet was his difficulty with speech, his tumbling over words and, according to Johnny, some had dropped Ten because he was just—weird.

“Am I?” Ten then asked, pulling back from where he had nestled himself in the crook of Kun’s neck. Ten was affectionate, but needed his space every now and then—if what Doyoung had said was correct—and Kun really, really liked this. Because he was the same.

“Yes, you are. Do you have your things?” Things were signed for, the money had been deposited—with a hefty tip. Kun had the money and Johnny had told him they wanted to renovate the bedrooms—and all that was left to do now was take Ten back to his new home.

Ten nodded, a smile appearing on his face as he pointed at his suitcase. “Right here.”

“Do I get a goodbye?” Johnny asked, loud voice ringing through the room. Ten rolled his eyes but walked over nonetheless, hugging the much taller man goodbye.

“Don’t forget the check-up next month, Kun,” Johnny said, before turning to Ten. “I’ll see you in about a month, alright? Behave.”

Ten huffed out a sigh at that, nodding. “Always, Hyung.”

The ride home was quiet. Ten seemed content with looking out the car window, his eyes following whatever he could find. The music was on, soft tunes filling the car and Ten seemed to enjoy that, too. Kun made notes of everything in his head and then realized that he didn’t have a stereo at home.

He’ll have to buy one.

“Do you want to eat anything before we get home, or do you want to see it first?” Kun asked, turning a corner as he drove closer to his apartment building. Their apartment building now.

Ten turned to look at Kun and hummed in thought. “Home.” He replied then, voice firm and eyes set on the road in front of them.

Kun chuckled, “Alright, we’ll go home first.”

It took a couple more minutes before they arrived, Kun driving into the garage below ground level. Ten had marvelled at the big and luxurious buildings, complimenting them. Kun had never been prouder of the fact that he lived in Gangnam.

“We’re here.” He said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Ten startled, shooting back up straight in his chair.

“I’ll get your bags.” They exited the car, the two of them making their way to the elevator to the upper floors after Kun had taken Ten’s suitcase out of the trunk.

While Kun got into the elevator, Ten stood in front of the open doors with a questionable look on his face. Kun wanted to facepalm himself. “It’s okay, Tennie. It just goes up and takes us to the apartment.”

Ten still looked a bit reluctant, his lip worried in between his teeth, ears flat on his head and tail in between his legs. Kun pressed the button for the doors to stay open before reaching out. “You can hold my hand, if you want?”

Ten looked at his hand before back at Kun’s face, his own hand coming up to take Kun’s hand. Kun pulled Ten into the elevator before pressing the correct floor, letting the doors close.

“It’s small.” Ten commented, eyes roaming around the tiny cabin. Kun chuckled and nodded.

“It is, but very safe.” He tried to reassure the kitten. Ten was slightly shaking, his hand clutching Kun’s like a lifeline. The second the doors opened and Kun checked whether it was the right floor and let go of Ten’s hand, the hybrid rushed out of the elevator.

Kun couldn’t help but let out a short snicker, taking Ten’s suitcase before departing the elevator himself. There were only three doors among the corridor and Kun led Ten to the third one, unlocking the door.

“You can go first.” Kun spoke, motioning for Ten to walk in first. The kitten did so, toeing off his shoes before taking a shy step into the hallway that led toward the living room, kitchen and the bedrooms.

It wasn’t a penthouse and truthfully speaking, Kun could have easily bought one like Sicheng had done, but he preferred smaller housing. Not that his apartment was small by a long shot, but Sicheng had two floors and about six bedrooms and only used one. Kun didn’t want that.

Ten hovered next to where Kun was carefully untying his work shoes, making the human laugh. “You can go on Tennie, explore.”

The kitten seemed hesitant still, but padded away into the open living space right after Kun straightened himself back up. He heard a small gasp from the living room and the man smiled to himself. Johnny had explained that Ten had always shared his own bedroom with others, had never had a big space to live and had always been surrounded by others, twenty-four seven.

The poor kitten was probably delighted with the spacious living room and the quiet it brought.

When Kun walked into the living room himself he spotted Ten looking out the huge floor to ceiling windows, hands on the glass.

“Beau—beautifu--,” Ten sighed, his shoulders dropping and tail halting its happy swishing.

“It is, isn’t it?” It was one of the things that completely sold Kun to the apartment. It was close to work –a five-minute car ride if traffic was light—and the absolutely stunning view was a plus.

The smile that spread across Ten’s face warmed Kun’s entire body. “I like it.”

“So do I.” Kun then mentioned over to the hallway again, “Do you want to see your room?”

Ten’s eyes widened, his black ears perking up. “My—my own room?”

Kun didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Ten’s hand in his and pulled him toward the white door, putting the kitten’s hand on top of the handle.

“Before you go in; it’s very bare right now, but you can decorate it with whatever you want, okay?” Ten nodded, tail gracefully wagging behind him as he curiously eyed the door.

He opened it and walked in, leaving Kun to stand in the doorway as he watched Ten explore. First, he moved to the bed, the baby blue sheets neatly tucked into the sides. The hybrid sat down on it, bouncing his hips up and down and he _giggled_.

Kun let the sound warm his heart as he continued on watching as Ten moved from the bed toward the dresser, opening a drawer only to note it’s empty. “I figured you could fill that up with your own trinkets.”

Ten smiled appreciatively before closing the drawer again, padding over to a door that led to a walk-in closet. Kun had gone out and bought some hybrid friendly clothing that he guessed Ten would like, but there was more than enough space for Ten’s own clothes that he had brought, too.

Ten turned to look at Kun with wide eyes as he stood in the doorway.

“For me?” He asked, pointing at himself as to prove a point.

Kun nodded, “If you don’t like the clothes, we can return them and buy you ones you do like. There’s also room for the clothes you brought.”

Suddenly Kun realized that this must be a very strange experience for Ten. He bought Ten all these things without asking the kitten about it. What if Ten hated that?

“I realize that—that you maybe don’t like me buying you stuff? Or that you want to buy clothes yourself, but I just wanted—wanted it to be comfortable for you? Didn’t want you to show up to an empty room?” Kun rambled on, only stopping after Ten took a couple steps toward him, leaning his head on Kun’s shoulder like he had done so many times before.

“I like it.” Ten then said, calming every single nerve in Kun’s body just like that.

“I’m glad.” Kun’s hand found Ten’s hair and caressed it softly, soft purrs erupting from Ten like a mantra. Kun wanted to hear it forever.

“There’s one more door for you to open, Tennie.” Kun noted, pointing with his unpreoccupied hand at the bathroom door. Ten raised himself from his position, frowning at the door.

“It’s okay, go ahead.” With the soft encouragement, Ten walked away from Kun and opened the door.

The en-suite to the guestroom wasn’t as big as Kun’s personal bathroom was, but Ten still gasped with joy. Funnily enough, because the kitten absolutely despised water.

Kun followed Ten into the bathroom and watched as the kitten grabbed at several bottels of hybrid friendly soaps. Kun had found a couple that were specially made for cats with fluffy hair instead of the sleek hair you usually see on cats and Ten looked absolutely delighted at the matter.

Johnny explained that despite being one of the most well-known shelters in Seoul, they were always somewhat short on money. They could only afford one type of shampoo for the cat hybrids and since Ten was the only fluffy one they had; he was forced to use the wrong shampoo. Little things like that made Kun want to give Ten anything and everything the kitten desired.

“Water hates me.” Ten then said, putting the bottle of shampoo down with a frown. He stood up from where he had sat down on the bathtub stone, and walked up to the mirror instead.

Kun chuckled, “water doesn’t hate you, Tennie. You don’t like water.”

Ten rolled his eyes, his interest having moved on from the shampoo bottles and the bath to the mirror.

“Everything is so big.” Ten commented, turning back around to look at Kun.

Kun scratched his neck with a sheepish smile. “I—I uhm, have a job that pays well.”

Ten tilted his head cutely, “What job?”

Kun smiled, taking Ten’s hand and pulling him out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and back into the hallway. “I own a business with my best friend, Sicheng. You’ll meet him soon.”

Ten’s ears perked at that, clearly interested in the subject. “Sic—sichung? Sicheng!”

Ten clapped to himself and Kun joined in, petting the kitten’s head as a token of congratulations.

“Now, what should we have for lunch?”

It took a couple hours, but Ten was walking around the apartment somewhat freely. He still looked out for Kun and what he was doing, but after lunch when Kun had to answer a phone for work –it ended up being Sicheng using his work phone instead of his personal one to ask how everything was going—Ten had wandered off into the hallway and further, out of Kun’s sight.

Kun found him in his room after, putting a plushie on his bed. It was ragged and torn and Kun guessed it was supposed to be a bunny, but it missed an ear. He mentally made a note to buy Ten more plushies.

“Pretty?” Ten turned to ask Kun, pointing at a drawing he had hung up.

Kun nodded, “Very pretty, Tennie.”

Kun wasn’t sure on what to do now. It was nearing the evening, a couple hours after Kun had picked Ten up. He had to do some groceries, but he didn’t want to leave the kitten alone just yet. Maybe he’d go later tonight. It wasn’t like Ten had never been outside before and hybrids were common, but Kun had learned that Ten was a bit jumpy and easily scared. He didn’t want to risk it.

“I’m going to have to do some work, okay? You can go and explore some more.” For Kun to be able to leave early, he had promised Sicheng he’d finish some of his work at home. His personal assistant had already emailed Kun about a meeting a couple days from now with some of the company department leaders.

Ten nodded at him, sitting down next to his suitcase to unpack some more. Kun took that as a sign that the kitten was going to be okay, so he walked out of the room and into his office, keeping the door open if Ten wanted to look in here, too.

About twenty minutes into doing work, Ten entered the room. He didn’t say anything, kept quiet as he moved around and eyed the bookcases, the couch that Kun had in the corner of the room by the window and looked at the artwork that was hanging on the walls. Kun smiled to himself from behind his laptop; maybe Ten could draw him something he could hang up here.

Instead of what Kun thought Ten was going to do—ask Kun what he was doing—Ten just laid himself down on the couch, tugging his knees up to his chest and closing his eyes. Kun watched him fall asleep for a few moments before returning back to work, his heart full and warm as Ten bathed in the sunlight.

The first few weeks were all about exploring and getting used to each other. Ten had to settle down in a whole new environment and Kun had to get used to having someone around his apartment, having lived alone for a few years now. But they managed. Soon enough Kun bought Ten a phone so he could contact him whenever Kun was at work and Ten had taken it upon himself to even call his friends back at the shelter every once in a while.

Kun was now completely comfortable with leaving Ten alone at the apartment. He would go to work, do his thing, lead a company and then go home, greeted by Ten napping on any surfaces he could find or watching television.

Ten had met Sicheng and Yukhei, too. At first, the kitten wasn’t too fond of the energetic puppy, hissing at him whenever he got too close, but now whenever they’re together they play like little children. It warms Kun’s heart.

There was a dance school nearby and they had even discussed signing Ten up for a couple classes because Kun felt bad, scared that the kitten would grow bored soon enough. Ten wasn’t comfortable with going out by himself just yet as he had stated after Kun had offered to buy the hybrid a train card so he could travel and go out whenever he wanted. Despite Kun’s want for Ten to be able to enjoy himself, he also understood. And Kun wasn’t going to lie; it was kind of adorable how dependent Ten was at times.

So after the first few weeks had flown by, things had grown comfortable around them. There were no more awkward moments and Ten stayed as affectionate as he had always been, cuddling up to Kun whenever the man wasn’t busy. The last time Ten had slept in his own room was the third night of him living in the apartment.

Kun didn’t mind having someone next to him in bed and it was safe to say that yeah, Kun was developing somewhat of romantic feelings for the hybrid. He wasn’t sure whether Ten thought the same, so he just kept quiet about it. He didn’t want to make the kitten uncomfortable.

“Do you want to join me to the store?” Kun asked, walking into the living room with his car keys in hand. Ten was lounging on the couch, staring up at the television that hung on the wall, watching some drama Kun had never seen before.

Ten hummed, though. “Can—can we—milk?”

That was another thing Kun had learned. Some days it was very hard for Ten to talk properly, while on other days it was as if he didn’t have problems with speaking to begin with. Kun supposed today was a day where it was hard for the kitten to talk. Kun understood Ten, though.

He nodded, “Of course we’ll get milk.”

And that’s how they found themselves in the supermarket. While Kun was getting the basics needed for the next three nights of dinner, Ten was wandering around.

Just as Kun was putting some seasoning in his cart for the beef when Ten walked up to him with a packet of cookies. “Can we—we take the—these?”

Kun smiled at him, nodding. Ten cheered, his ears perked up and tail swishing back and forth a little as he put the packet in the cart. Before Kun could do anything else, Ten walked up to him and tip toed, placing a kiss on Kun’s lips before pulling away.

Kun’s eyes grew wide, breath stuttering. What just happened? Ten kissed him?

“Why—Ten? Why did you do that?” He asked, stuttering over his words in the seasoning and sauce isle of the supermarket while Ten was looking at him as if he had grown an extra head.

“It’s—it’s normal, right? Saw people doing it on the television!” Ten offered as an explanation. Kun sighed. Ten had watched too many dramas for his own good.

“It’s normal for people in a relationship, Tennie.” Kun then offered, taking Ten’s hand with his right hand and pushing the cart with the other. He could still feel Ten’s lips on his, a lingering feeling, an after touch. They would have to talk about this once they got home.

“But—we are?” Ten looked genuinely confused, eyes wide and ears flat against his head. He was scared, Kun could tell, but with the butterflies flying around in his stomach and his head swimming because oh my god Ten had just kissed him, he wasn’t sure whether or not he could comfort the kitten like he always did whenever he got scared.

“Let’s—let’s just talk about this when we’re home, okay?” Kun offered, putting a hand on Ten’s shoulder and squeezing. Ten pouted but tilted his head, rubbing his cheek on Kun’s arm.

Kun felt his heart seize.

The car ride was slightly awkward. Although, Kun wasn’t sure whether Ten felt the same or not. The hybrid was eyeing the buildings as they passed like he always did, the music a little louder this time as he hummed along, singing some of the words.

When they got back to the apartment, Ten rushed inside quickly while Kun followed with the bags. Before he could put them down on the kitchen counter, though, Ten rushed up to him with a DVD box.

Sure, they had Netflix, but Ten’s favourite movie wasn’t on there –a love story between a puppy hybrid and their human—so Kun had bought it for him. And a DVD player because he didn’t have one, but that’s beside the point.

Kun was whipped.

“Jaemin kisses puppy Jeno! So, I kiss Kun!” Ten explained, rather matter of factly. Kun couldn’t help but smile, wanting to coo at his adorable kitten and his weird but adorable way of looking at the world.

“But, honey, Jaemin and Jeno are in love.” Kun had watched the movie only once, when Ten had begged him to, and he knew that the two actors were actually dating in real life, too, and that during the movie, the two have an established relationship.

They don’t have that. They hold hands, cuddle in bed, watch movies together and Kun tried to take Ten out to dinner at least once a week and maybe sometimes Kun sneaks in a little kiss on the ch—

Oh.

“Are—are we not?” Ten’s eyes were wide, as if he genuinely couldn’t understand why Kun was so surprised about the kiss.

“Are you? Do you like me?” Kun asked, putting the groceries on the closest surface before turning to look at Ten fully. The hybrid nodded hastily.

“I want to kiss Kun-hyung more.” Kun felt his heart flip at the words, a smile appearing on his face.

“Do—do you like me, too?” Ten sounded so small once more, reminding Kun of the very first day he had met the kitten hybrid; shy but affectionate, scared of being left alone again and hoping for a good owner.

“I do, silly.” Kun was quick to wrap his arms around Ten’s waist, feeling Ten’s black tail wrap around his own as he leant in closer.

“Can I kiss you, Tennie?” Ten nodded quickly. Kun had to hold a soft giggle as Ten clenched his eyes shut and made a kissy face before closing his own eyes and leaning in.


	2. Tree Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ten tells Kun he wants a Christmas tree, Kun can't say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hello!! 
> 
> this is a short one shot I wrote because I was talking abt kitty hybrid Ten decorating a Christmas tree with Kun to Rory and so here it is two weeks later in its full unbetaed and slightly edited glory. 
> 
> happy holidays

Christmas wasn’t something Kun often celebrated. When he used to live with his parents it was something family oriented more than anything. They didn’t even have a tree most of the time. Kun could only recall decorating a christmas tree about three times in his entire life. 

The first time was when he had kept bothering his parents about it as a child. His mother had relented and two days later, they had a somewhat alive christmas tree in their living room. 

The second time was when Kun shared an apartment with an american roommate, back when he spent a semester abroad in New York City. His roommate wanted a tree, albeit a small one considering the size of their dorm room, and so Kun and him found one and decorated it. 

The third time was with Sicheng, when they had found the first ever office space for Wavy Corp. It consisted of one floor with two offices and a main area and their first piece of furniture was a christmas tree Sicheng had found. Kun hadn’t objected to it and so they had decorated it in the middle of the main area, sat with champagne with their backs against the wall after the job was done. 

That was years ago and since then Kun had never touched a christmas tree. He wasn’t planning on decorating one soon, either. Too much work only to have it in your living room for a few weeks and then bring it down again. 

That was, until Ten waddled into his home office two weeks before christmas. 

“Kunnie?” Kun felt his chest warm up with adoration at the nickname, turning his eyes from where they had been fixated on his computer screen to Ten, who was standing in the doorway. The hybrid’s tail was wrapped around his lithe waist, his ears flattened against his head and Kun frowned. That was Ten’s nervous stance. Why was he nervous?

“Yes, kitten?” Kun watched Ten fight the smile that always appeared on his face whenever Kun called him that. Kun frowned. 

“Can we--can we get the tree?” 

Kun’s frown deepened. They had been working on Ten’s speech bit by bit and while Ten was getting more confident with it, they were nowhere near complete fluency. Not that Kun minded, not at all. He thought it was adorable when he first adopted Ten and he still thinks as such now, seven months into it. 

“The tree? What tree, honey?” Kun asked, closing off the document on his computer. Ten reached out his hand, signalizing that he wanted the human to follow him into the living room. Kun stood up and took the kitten’s hand, following him into the hallway and then the living room where the television was paused on a movie Ten had probably been watching. 

“That tree!” Ten exclaimed, voice filled with joy as he pointed at the television. It displayed a christmas tree, decorated with ornaments and lights, stood tall in --If Kun was able to see it properly-- a train station. 

Kun turned to look at Ten who was nervously fiddling with the tip of his tail, eyes trained on the floor. Kun couldn’t help but smile, squeezing Ten’s hand. 

“Do you want a christmas tree, baby?” 

Ten nodded, eyes wide and trained on Kun now. Ten’s eyes were practically glimmering with joy, his tail now waving in the air and ears perked up. 

It was already dark outside, the night had fallen earlier because of the winter they had entered, and Kun realised he would have to tell Ten he had to wait. The hybrid was impatient, especially when it came to stuff he wanted or was excited about. 

Kun still smiled, still. “Would you like to get one tomorrow?”

Tomorrow was Saturday. Kun had abandoned his habits of working at the office during the weekends when he could easily work from home in favor of spending time with Ten and  _ actually  _ have some sort of weekend with free time and all. 

He hadn’t regretted it, and this also meant they had the entire day to shop for decorations and find the perfect christmas tree. Kun didn’t have anything in the house, but he was sure that by this time tomorrow, that had changed. 

“Please!” Ten looked as excited as a child that had just been told they could get anything they wanted at the toy store. Kun supposed it was understandable. Maybe they didn’t celebrate Christmas at the shelter?

“Have you never celebrated Christmas before, baby?” Ten shook his head at Kun’s question, bowing his head to lean it against Kun’s shoulder. The television was still paused and Ten couldn’t seem to get his eyes off of the image. Kun petted the hybrid’s hair, his fingers rubbing one of Ten’s ears between them softly. Ten purred loudly. 

“Shelter didn’t have trees! We had cards.” Ten answered. Kun felt a little pinch of guilt in his stomach for not realizing as such. This was Ten’s first time--with a loving family-- out of the shelter around this time of year, the holidays and new year around the corner. Kun wasn’t even sure if Ten had ever experienced New Years Eve outside of the shelter. 

He noted to plan a party at the apartment for this year and to invite Ten’s friends. He wasn’t sure whether Ten would react to the fireworks okay, so his friends could be his safety blanket. Kun too, of course.

Mostly Kun. 

“Cards?” Kun asked, leading the two of them to the couch. It was getting late and Kun would send Ten to bed in a bit before following after cleaning up a bit, but Kun was curious as well. 

Ten hummed, “Johnny-hyung would--would give us paper and glitter!” 

“You would decorate the cards yourself?” 

Ten nodded again, “And then send them to friends.” 

“Do you want to do that too, kitten? Send your friends cards?” Ten’s eyes widened at Kun’s suggestion, flying forward into Kun’s lap with the excitement much like a puppy. Kun was quickly reminded of how Yukhei would sometimes run into Sicheng a little too hard and make both of them fall over. He laughed. 

“Please! Please! Injunnie and Yang would love it!” Kun smiled at Ten’s excitement, petting the kitten’s head yet again. Ten’s purr was constant, leaving a warm feeling in Kun’s chest as he lay his head down on it, Ten now growing tired. 

Renjun and Yangyang had been adopted quite quickly after Kun had adopted Ten. Renjun’s owner was a young boy called Jeno and their dynamic was quite funny. Renjun was the one in charge, most of the time. Renjun wasn’t a dependent hybrid like Yangyang or Ten and that's okay, too. Kun was happy with Ten. 

Yangyang was adopted by a lovely couple that Kun had met quite often. Kunhang and Dejun are Chinese, much like Kun, and the older had taken a liking to them quite quickly. They saw each other often, with Renjun, Ten and Yangyang being friends and all, and they had even met Sicheng. 

They knew Yukhei, of course, from their shared days in the shelter, but it took a little bit for every hybrid to get used to each other, similarly to how Ten had behaved when he first ‘met’ the wild pup. 

“We’ll get the things you need tomorrow, alright?” Kun could see Ten trying to fight back his yawns. Ten liked his sleep during the day but getting him to rest at Kun’s side during the night was a challenge some days. Kun could see Ten really didn’t want to go to sleep, too excited for the next day. 

Ten nodded and to Kun’s great surprise, took his hand and pulled him off the couch with him. “All day tomorrow?” 

Kun nodded, “I promise. And for now we should sleep.” 

They had tackled grocery shopping. Shopping for clothes and finding hybrid appropriate clothes had been the second thing on their list to tackle. They had managed that too, with some great reluctance from Ten, sure, but tackled nonetheless. 

Now came the christmas shopping; an unexpected event to tackle. 

“Can we get this?” Ten asked for what felt like the one hundredth time since they had walked into the department store. Kun was pushing a cart filled with plastic containers with ornaments and garlands. There were also three boxes with christmas lights somewhere under the lot. 

And now they were making their way through the section where the  _ fancier  _ ornaments hung on seperate hooks. From sparkling balls to beautiful formed glass-icicles. And Ten was pointing at everything with a slight sparkle or, for some reason, in the color red. 

Kun nodded, though. “Grab two of them, kitten.”

Ten preened, grabbing two red balls covered with golden glitter carefully. Kun held out his hands and took them from Ten, putting them in the appropriate bags to prevent them from breaking as the hybrid skipped away. 

From the second they had walked into the department store Ten hadn’t spent a single minute next to Kun. If he was being honest, Kun didn’t mind. He much preferred watching his kitten scan the aisles, picking out whatever he wanted and what Kunt thought would look good. 

The christmas trees had been set out at the entrance of the store and Kun had been forced to pull Ten back from them, promising the whining kitten that they would get one on their way out. 

Ten had only agreed because Kun gave him a kiss. Or so the kitten said. 

Christmas tunes were echoing off of the walls and Kun smiled. He watched as Ten walked up to a small statue of santa. However, instead of actual santa, it was a kitten dressed in santa’s clothes. 

Ten grinned to himself before reaching up on his tippy toes, trying to grasp the statue. 

Kun swallowed, rushing over with the cart. 

“Careful, kitten.” Kun reprimanded with a soft voice, reaching over Ten’s small body to grab the statue instead. Ten nodded. 

“Sorry, just liked it.” 

Kun couldn’t help but smile. “I know baby.”

“It’s Tennie! Look!” Ten pointed at the statue much like an excited little kid and Kun mirrored it, so incredibly in love with his kitten he couldn’t help it. 

“We’ll get it, alright? And then how about we go and pick our christmas tree?” Ten’s eyes widened comically at Kun’s suggestion, nodding his head. 

His ears were poking out of the beanie he was wearing and Kun thought it looked more than adorable. No one was allowed to look  _ that  _ cute, but here Ten was. With his tiny sweater paws because he insisted on wearing one of Kun’s older hoodies and his tail poking out from his jeans. God, Kun was a goner. 

He steered them away from all the decorations toward the register. While Kun hoisted everything onto the counter Ten stood next to him, eyes flying in every direction to see what else was happening around them. A tiny girl with pigtails stood in front of them in line, her eyes trained on Ten’s ears. 

“You can say hi, it’s okay.” Kun was aware that Ten probably hadn’t noticed and so looked at the girl with a reassuring smile while also tugging on Ten’s wrist. The kitten was surprisingly good with children. Kids were curious, always wanting to touch Ten’s tail or ears or just pet him to hear him purr. It was adorable, but the first time a little boy had asked him whether or not Ten liked having his ears touched, Kun was wary. 

Not because he didn’t trust Ten, oh no, but because he wasn’t sure how Ten would react. The kitten was wary of other adults the very first time they met but, the kitten also liked attention. However, as it turned out, Ten was fine with children. 

Kun watched as a smile spread across Ten’s face, his eyes now on the girl that had moved in between them. He crouched down to her height immediately, waving a hand. “Hello! I’m Ten!”

Kun felt pride in his chest as Ten introduced himself without a care in the world. He was sure the spirit of christmas around them was making this a whole lot easier for the other, his excitement probably overshadowing the slight anxiety of being in such a busy place, but Ten had come a long way. Kun was proud. 

“I’m Da-hye! Your ears are pretty!” The little girl introduced herself with a giggle, small hand reaching over to touch Ten’s ears. Ten didn’t pull away and only smiled. 

“Thank you! They’re fluffy!” 

Kun smiled at the interaction before realizing that Da-hye’s parents were waiting for her at the end of the register. He softly tapped her on the shoulder, making her look up at him. “Your parents are waiting, sweetie.” 

Da-hye’s smile was pretty, one of her front teeth missing. She turned back to Ten and waved at him. “Bye Ten!” 

Ten couldn’t stop smiling and shyly touching his ears as they checked out, putting everything in two bags before making their way to where the christmas trees were stalled out. The hybrid only let go of his left ear to wander around, checking each and every tree thoroughly. 

Kun just stood to the side, watching Ten do his thing. His black tail swayed back and forth gracefully as he spun around one particular tree. It was big and Kun was sure they’d have to pay for special delivery, but that was okay. Everything to make Ten happy. 

“This one Tennie?” Kun walked up, winding an arm around Ten’s waist and catching the kitten. Ten nodded rapidly. 

“Please.” 

An hour later and two strange men taking the Christmas tree to their house and Kun having to rearrange a slight bit of his living room, the tree stood tall in the corner next to the window. Ten had, the moment they arrived home, announced that he needed a nap and promptly disappeared. Kun had shrugged it off because this happened all the time, but the two men who had brought in the tree had laughed. 

Kun sat on the couch with a book in his lap, the two bags full of ornaments and Christmas lights standing next to the tree and Kun raised his eyebrows. He could do the lights now. Ten probably only wanted to do the ornaments and fun decorations. 

So Kun got to work. He took the lights out of the box and unwound them. He knew there was a plug behind the tree, so that made it easy. 

Kun was focused on his work, tongue between his lips, when suddenly a weight crashed into his back and almost sent him knocking into the tree. Nails dug into his right arm and Kun yelped, letting go of the lights in an instant and turning around. 

Which, looking back on it, was an even worse idea because Ten had latched himself onto his back and his nails were  _ painful  _ at best. 

The weight left his back and Kun was greeted with Ten on the ground, hand batting at the string of lights. Kun sighed. 

“Baby, that is not a toy.” That seemed to snap Ten out of it, for the kitten suddenly blush a deep red and his ears flattened. 

“Did--scratch you?” Ten asked softly, voice tender. Kun crouched down, his hand finding its way into Ten’s hair. An instant purr erupted from the kitten. 

“Just a little bit, kitten. But it’s okay.” Kun could feel the scratch marks burning on his back and his arm was starting to hurt too, but he ignored it. He would reprimand Ten about that later. 

“Really?”

“Yes baby. Now, did you sleep well?” Ten nodded at Kun’s question, a shy smile now appearing on his face. 

“Can we--hang the stuffs now?” A sleepy Ten meant a soft Ten and Kun fell in love all over again. He nodded, taking Ten’s hand and pulling him up. 

“We get to decorate now baby, go ahead.” 

After two hours and a few broken glass balls, Kun’s got a lap full of a sleepy kitten, purring away and a beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood tall in his room. The cat statue had found his rightful place under the tree, where Kun had sneaked some presents when Ten decided enough was enough and had grabbed his blanket from their bedroom, only to return to presents he couldn’t touch just yet. 

“Don’t you want to send the cards, kitten?” 

Ten shook his head, digging his nose further into Kun’s neck. “Sleep.” 

Kun chuckled. He shifted slightly, making them both lay down on the couch. Ten was now laying on his chest and Kun felt safe, secure. He never wanted it to end. 

“I love you, kitten.”

Ten hummed, “Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)
> 
> and ask me questions or smth on
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)
> 
> also wish rory a belated happy birthday mwah thank u


End file.
